Prom Night Promise
by Trillhouse
Summary: Still reeling from a breakup, Lincoln reluctantly agrees to accompany Leni to her senior prom. But a lot can change in a few hours, and Lincoln finds himself learning more about his sister than he ever could have imagined. Can he push aside his insecurities long enough to make Leni's night one to remember?
1. Chapter 1 - Heartache

**Author's note:**

 **Hey, all. So, this is the first fanfic I've written in... shit, probably about 15 years or so. I'm new to the Loud House fandom, so bear with me if I get a few things wrong. That said, I do appreciate comments and criticism, especially regarding the formatting and layout; I'm more used to writing in a script format. But for now, I hope you enjoy! This story should be about 3 chapters total, and I'll do my best to update it regularly.**

* * *

It was past noon when Lincoln finally got out of bed. His joints popped and creaked in protest, and Lincoln had to stifle a groan. Everything ached; Lincoln winced in discomfort as his bare feet touched the floor. Even against the soft carpet, he had been off his feet so much lately that they had grown tender. Lincoln had to fight the urge to just lie down and go back to sleep, but even in his current state he could not fight the call of nature.

The hallway was quiet. Well, quiet by Loud standards, at least. Lincoln could hear Lola talking loudly from inside her room. It sounded like she was rehearsing for an upcoming pageant. That, or she was just playing pretend. Lisa and Lily's room was silent, but there was a purplish smoke emanating from underneath the door. Lincoln sighed, making sure to hold his breath as he passed.

Lincoln continued down the hallway, shuffling along gingerly on his sore feet. It was Sunday, so it made sense that things would be quiet. Good. The last thing Lincoln wanted right now was-

"Lincoln."

Lincoln nearly jumped out of his skin, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream. Lucy was poking her head out from her room, her expression blank as ever. Lincoln braced himself against the nearby banister, pausing a moment to catch his breath. "Darn it, Lucy… don't do that! I coulda fallen down the stairs!" He shot his younger sister a glare.

"…Sorry." Lucy mumbled a bit sheepishly. She hesitated a moment before speaking again. "How, um… how are you doing?" Lincoln's expression softened a bit. To most people, Lucy Loud came across as cold and uncaring… emotionless, even. But Lincoln knew her well enough to pick up on the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Lincoln said unconvincingly, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Even hidden by her bangs, Lincoln could feel her eyes darting across his exhausted form.

"I've been working on some new poems." Lucy said in a deadpan tone. _What else is new,_ thought Lincoln, but he resisted the urge to say that out loud. "Would you like to-"

"Ah… maybe later, Lucy. Sorry." Lincoln appreciated her concern, but the last thing he wanted to do right now was listen to depressing poetry. For her part, Lucy didn't seem upset, and merely nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Lucy slinked back into her dark bedroom, shutting the door quietly before cracking it open once more. "…I'm here if you need me." The door clicked shut. Lincoln couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, but that only lasted a moment before the pressure in his bladder reminded him of the task at hand.

Luan and Luna's door was slightly ajar, and he could hear Luna strumming away at her guitar. The tune sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it; not that he particularly cared. Across the hall, he could faintly make out Lori and Leni talking about something in their room. '…should go for it. It'd be good for both of you, I think.' Lori said. He shrugged and entered the bathroom.

Lincoln couldn't help but let out a low groan of satisfaction as he relieved himself. He hadn't peed since yesterday, and for a few glorious moments all he could feel was the pleasant sensation of release. He gave himself a few shakes, flushed, and then headed to the sink to wash his hands.

One glance in the mirror was all it took to snap him back to reality.

Puberty had been kind to Lincoln Loud. Over the past two years he had shot up in height, and now stood just a few inches shorter than Luan. He still retained his wiry physique, but there was the faintest hint of musculature forming underneath his scrawny frame. His overbite, while still present, was nowhere near as prominent as it had been… 'The rest of him finally caught up to his teeth,' as his father would say. All in all, he was becoming a fairly handsome young man.

Which made the creature staring back at him through the mirror all the more jarring. Clad in dirty, unwashed pajamas, Lincoln looked and smelled terrible. He had big purple bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his hair was an absolute mess. His face was pallid and devoid of color, his lips dry and chapped. He ran his tongue across his parched lips. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he was.

Lincoln used his cupped hands to take several sips of water from the faucet, then splashed some into his face. The cold water felt frowned as he studied the face in the mirror. He found it ironic that the more he slept, the more tired he looked… and felt. _No wonder Lucy looked so concerned,_ he thought to himself, before switching off the water and turning away from his reflection.

He glanced over at the shower. As much as Lincoln wanted to just go back to bed and sleep his troubles away, he figured he should at least shower first… after all, he was already here. _Plus, the last thing I need is Lori jumping down my throat…_ Lincoln thought to himself as he turned on the water, letting it rise to a comfortable temperature before stripping down and stepping inside.

For five minutes Lincoln just stood there, letting the warm water cascade down his tired body. It felt good… rejuvenating, even. He closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the faucet. Lincoln felt better than he had all week, but he still couldn't wash away the empty feeling in his chest.

'I'm sorry, Lincoln… I met someone.' Lincoln kept replaying Ronnie-Anne's words in his mind. Almost one week ago exactly, she'd broken things off with him. Lincoln had been warned that long-distance relationships rarely work out, but he had convinced himself that he and Ronnie-Anne were meant to be. Lori and Bobby were a match made in heaven, after all… he'd assumed that his bond with the former bully was equally strong. But, no. After two years of stringing him along, she'd found herself another boy. One closer to her. More _convenient._

Lincoln frowned. In truth, he couldn't be mad at her about it. She was thirteen now, same as him. It's natural that she would start wanting more than a long-distance relationship could provide. But that didn't make it sting any less. Sure, he'd handled it well at the time… telling her he understood, assuring her that they would still be friends… but as soon as the call ended, he felt lost.

Since then he'd holed himself up in his room, all but cutting himself off from the outside world. He had to go to school, of course, but the second he returned home he would run back upstairs and lock himself away in his cave. His sisters had tried to console him, but he just wanted to be alone and sleep his troubles away. Not that it helped much, of course.

Not helping matters was the timing. The school year was almost over, meaning Lincoln would have the entire Summer break to dwell on things. As much as he hated school, it at least served to distract him from the heartache somewhat… and with the McBrides sending Clyde to some sort of weird art camp for the summer, Lincoln had never felt more alone.

Lincoln sighed as he turned off the shower. Deep down, he knew he would get over this. He tried to tell himself that in the grand scheme of things, this was fairly insignificant; that there were plenty of fish in the sea and he still had his whole life to reel one in. But for now, his heart still hurt. And sometimes, you just have to let things hurt for a bit.

Lincoln finished drying himself and then wrapped a towel around his waist, bundling up his pajamas in his arms. Luckily, things were still quiet outside. _Good,_ Lincoln thought, _now I can just go back to-_

"Hey, twerp." Lincoln froze, mentally kicked himself for jinxing it yet again. Lori was leaning against her doorframe, texting away on her phone as per usual. "Glad to see you're back among the living."

"…Good morning, Lori." Lincoln spoke with the most cheerful tone he could muster. That is to say, not very.

"'Morning', right." Lori said semi-sarcastically. Brunt as she was, Lincoln couldn't help but notice that there was less of an edge to her voice than usual. With the telltale 'swish' of a sent message, Lori lowered her phone and looked at her brother. "…How're you holding up, Lincoln?"

"I'm alright…" Lincoln did his best to avoid making eye contact. "Hanging in there, y'know." Lori frowned, clearly not convinced, but choosing not to press the issue further.

"Can you come in for a bit?" Lori asked. Lincoln knew Lori well enough to know that was more of a demand than a request. Still, the last thing he wanted right now was another lecture about moving on. "Not… to talk about that. Leni wanted to ask you about something." Lori added quickly, seemingly picking up on his discomfort.

"I'm not dressed," Lincoln replied. "Maybe later?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Then go get changed first, sheesh." Before Lincoln could get in a word edgewise, she walked back into the room. "We'll be waiting," she said before shutting the door. Lincoln let out a resigned sigh before heading back to his room.

 _Doesn't even live here, but she's still bossing me around…_ Lincoln thought as he got changed into a fresh set of clothes. Lori had been attending college in the city, and while she lived in an on-campus dormitory, she liked to come home most weekends; partially because she missed her family, and partially because Bobby was too exhausted to spend much time with her. The two had been saving up for their own apartment in the city, and Bobby had been working his ass off at a multitude of part-time jobs. Though she missed being able to spend time with him, she knew there'd be plenty of time for that once they were on their own… which would hopefully be very soon.

Within a couple of minutes, Lincoln was back outside his oldest sister's room. _Let's get this over with,_ he thought as he lightly rapped on the door. 'Come in,' he heard from inside, and so he did. He had barely set foot inside when he found himself swept up in a big, rib-crushing hug. "Linky~!" Leni cooed happily as her brother struggled in her arms.

"Le… ni… can't… breathe…!" Lincoln managed to wheeze out. Leni gasped out a quiet 'oopsie' and let him go. Lincoln took a few deep breaths before looking up at his sister. She smiled back at him with a warmth that only she could exude, and he couldn't help but return in earnest. "Good morning, Leni."

"Morning…?" Leni frowned, her face scrunching up in confusion. "Is it… morning?" She gasped in shock, turning towards her older sister. "Lori, did they change the morning?!"

Lori buried her face in her palm. "Leni, it's past noon."

"Oh… good." Leni breathed a sigh of relief before pouting at her brother. "Lincoln, don't scare me like that! It's totes uncool!" Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle softly. Leni's bubbly nature was as infectious as ever.

"Sorry, sorry…" He apologized. "Anyway… Lori said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh…" Leni snapped back to the task at hand. "Yes, I did." Leni cleared her throat and looked away, idly playing with a lock of her hair. "Well, it's… um… I was wondering if you would do something for me." Lincoln couldn't help but notice her shift in demeanor. Usually, Leni had no qualms about asking him for help with things, be it modeling dresses or accompanying her on a shopping spree.

"Leni, is something wrong?" He asked. Leni shook her head, then glanced over to Lori for support. Lori simply gave a small smile and a nod of encouragement, which seemed to calm Leni down a bit. Leni exhaled and looked at her brother.

"Wwwweeeell, Linky…" She began, giving him a gentle smile. "Are you doing anything next Saturday?" Lincoln shook his head, and Leni's smile grew slightly. "Well, you see, Saturday is senior prom."

"Okay…" Lincoln stated, not seeing what this had to do with him. Leni cleared her throat again.

"And, well… I don't have a date."

"Right…" Lincoln mumbled. _Wait a second,_ he thought, as the gears began to turn in his head.

"Soooo I was thinking…" Leni began, twiddling her thumbs sheepishly. "It would be like… _totes_ cool if you… came with me?" She looked at him expectantly. Lincoln said nothing for a few moments, his brain struggling to process the request. Finally, it clicked, and Lincoln felt his face growing hot.

"You're… asking me to be your prom date…?" Leni simply nodded, smiling brightly at him. Lincoln coughed, looking away from her. "Um… I'm your brother, though."

"Yep! The _best_ brother in the world!" Leni replied, seemingly finding no issue with this. Lincoln smiled a bit from the compliment, but shook it off.

"Isn't that kinda… y'know, weird, though?" Lincoln added. Leni simply tilted her head in confusion. Lori, however, sighed.

"It's not like you're going on a romantic dinner, Lincoln… it's just the prom. People go as friends literally all the time, y'know?" Lori said flatly. Lincoln, however, was unsure.

"I… I dunno…" Lincoln scratched the back of his head. Shopping trips were one thing… he could handle a few hours of boredom while Leni tried on clothes. Hell, he'd even got used to modeling dresses for her, as embarrassing as it was. But this… this was uncharted territory. He was thirteen now… not a kid anymore. It was embarrassing enough when Leni kissed his cheek in public, but a _date?_ Even if he _wasn't_ depressed, he didn't think he would say yes. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Leni laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Linky?" She began, smiling softly. "It's okay… I'll understand if you don't want to." She gently squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. He looked up at her smiling face, and felt his heart sink slightly; he knew her too well. He could see the sadness behind her smile, feel it in her voice… and it took all his willpower to not say 'yes' right there and then. Instead, he forced a smile and took her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

"I'll… think about it, Leni." Leni seemed to perk up slightly at this, and gave him a small nod. "Talk to you guys in a bit, okay?" Lincoln bid the two farewell before exiting and returning to his room; as soon as he shut the door he rested his back against it, sliding to the ground as he let out a long sigh.

"Dammit, Lincoln… think. There's gotta be a way out of this." For several minutes Lincoln wracked his brain, trying to think of way to let her down gently. However, all he could think about was how sad she had seemed. He loved Leni… he loved _all_ his sisters deeply, of course. But he had always been particularly close to Leni, and seeing her sad made his heart hurt. Lincoln groaned and massaged his temples. _What am I gonna do…?_

Finally, he got to his feet. He couldn't figure this out on his own… he needed an outside opinion. Snatching his phone from the desk, he dialed up Clyde before sitting down on his bed. It rang for a few seconds before Clyde answered.

' _Y'ell- dang it!'_ Lincoln stifled a laugh, knowing that Clyde must have dropped his phone. _'There we go… y'ello?'_ Clyde sounded off-center; from the muffled sounds of Turbo Fighter in the background, Lincoln assumed he must be using his shoulder to hold the phone in place.

"Hey Clyde," Lincoln said. "Careful. I don't think your dads will be so quick to get another replacement phone so soon."

' _Don't worry about it, I got this. I'm a master of multita- darn it.'_ Lincoln laughed as another _thunk_ echoed through the phone. Finally, he heard the tell-tale _blip_ of a pause screen before his friend picked up the phone again. _'Don't say a word,'_ Clyde began, sounding a bit flustered. _'Anyway, what's up buddy? How're you… y'know, doing?'_

"Eh… same, I guess…" Lincoln sighed. "But I'm not calling about that. I needed your opinion on something."

' _Go on.'_ Said Clyde, in what Lincoln could only assume was his best Dr. Lopez impression.

"So…" Lincoln began. "Leni asked me to go to senior prom with her."

' _Like… as her date?'_

"Yeah…" Lincoln cringed slightly. "I really don't want to go, but… I don't think I can say no without upsetting her." Lincoln could hear Clyde humming in thought.

' _Why don't you tell her you already have plans?'_

"Too late for that…" Lincoln grumbled.

' _Well, why don't you want to go?'_ Clyde asked. Lincoln frowned. He'd assumed the reasons would be self-explanatory.

"Because she's my _sister,_ Clyde." Lincoln replied, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "It's… _weird._ And besides, it's all high-school seniors… I'd stick out like a sore thumb!"

' _Well I dunno…'_ Lincoln could hear Clyde rubbing his chin in thought. _'I mean, isn't it pretty common for people to bring family members as their prom date? Like, their mom? At least, that's what TV taught me.'_

"Yeah… _losers._ " Lincoln stated sarcastically. Clyde chuckled.

' _We are losers, though.'_

"Bite me, Clyde."

' _Anyway, I don't think you should worry about that. It's your older sister taking you, right? If anything, it's cute.'_ Lincoln opened his mouth to retort, but he had to admit Clyde had a good point. Girls were held to a different standard than boys, after all. _'And that aside,'_ Clyde continued, _'This is too good of an opportunity to pass up.'_

"How d'you figure?"

' _Think about it, Lincoln. Senior Prom! You're getting a free practice run years ahead of time!'_ Clyde said enthusiastically. Lincoln's eyes widened; Clyde was absolutely right.

"Damn, Clyde. You're a pretty smart guy, y'know that?"

' _I try,'_ Clyde responded with a hint of smugness in his voice. _'So, you're gonna do it?'_ Lincoln thought for a moment. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, to be sure. He wasn't a senior… there were no expectations of him. He could use this chance to learn and prepare himself for the real thing. He could avoid another disaster like the Sadie Hawkins dance.

And just then, everything came rushing back to him. The Sadie Hawkins dance. Ronnie-Anne. Their 'date' at the arcade. "I…" Lincoln began, the empty feeling in his chest returning. "…I don't know. I mean, you're right. It's a good opportunity. But I just… I don't know if I can. Without her…"

For a few moments, neither said anything. Finally, the uncomfortable silence was broken by a loud growl from Lincoln's stomach. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. "A-anyway," Lincoln coughed. "Thanks, Clyde. I'll think about it."

' _Anytime, man. And Lincoln… I mean that. Anytime you wanna talk-'_

"I know. Thanks, Clyde. You're the best." And with that, Lincoln hung up. He sighed as he set the phone aside. Somehow, he felt both at ease and more conflicted than before. Another pang of hunger snapped Lincoln out of his daze; he needed to _eat._

Lincoln was relieved to find that the ground floor was just as quiet as the upstairs had been. He quickly prepared himself a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich with less care than usual, and couldn't help but take several huge bites before he had even sat down. His stomach finally settled, grateful for the sustenance.

"I don't know how you can stomach that crap," Lori said suddenly, making Lincoln nearly jump out of his seat.

"You been taking lessons from Lucy?" Lincoln grumbled, earning a chuckle from Lori. As she stepped into the kitchen Lincoln noticed she had her bag slung over her shoulder. "You're heading out?"

"Yep," Lori said as she got a water bottle from the fridge. "Gotta leave now if I'm going to get back before dark." Lincoln frowned. It wasn't lost on him that making a three-hour drive to and from the city so often must be exhausting. Though she could be a bitch at times, there was no denying that she loved her family. " _Anyway,_ " She began, "Have you made up your mind?"

"No, not yet…" Lincoln mumbled through a mouthful of his sandwich, earning him a look of disgust from Lori. He swallowed before continuing. "I… dunno. Clyde made a few good points, but it's just hard right now, y'know…?"

Lori frowned. With a sigh, she set down her bag and took a seat next to Lincoln. "Lincoln… you can't let this eat at you forever, you know?" Lincoln looked away, taking another bite of his sandwich. "I know it hurts, but you can't just shut everything else out. The more you mope around dwelling on it, the worse you're going to feel."

"Wait, isn't that what _you_ do…?" Lincoln asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Like, every time you and Bobby have a fight?" Lori's cheeks reddened slightly.

"…Look, sometimes it's better to do as I say, not as I do. Besides…" She leaned close, muttering to Lincoln quietly. "It's… not just for your sake, y'know?"

Lincoln swallowed another bite of his sandwich. "What d'you mean?"

Lori frowned; she glanced around to make sure they were alone before continuing. "Look… this is just between us, but Leni's been… struggling, lately." She said softly. "She's lonely."

"Lonely? _Here?_ " Lincoln asked incredulously, earning him a light punch on the arm.

"I'm serious. Look, Lincoln… literally ever since Leni was born, I've been there for her. Every time the thunder kept her awake, I was there. Every time she needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there. But now…" Lori sighed, a wistful expression on her face. "…I _can't_ be there. Not like I was before."

Lincoln frowned. He had no idea Leni felt this way, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense… she had always depended on Lori, more so than any of the others.

"And there's another reason," Lori added. "Remember last year…? Junior dance?"

"Ugh… how could I forget? Poor Leni…" Lincoln sighed. Leni had been so excited. She had made her own dress by hand and everything. And then, just a few days before the dance, Chaz broke up with Leni. To this day, Lincoln wasn't sure why… things seemed to be going well, and by all accounts, Chaz was a great guy. But needless to say, she skipped the dance, and it took Lori the entire weekend to cheer Leni up enough to even speak to her.

"She needs this, Lincoln. She _deserves_ this. And she wants to go with _you._ " Lori put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know you're not too keen on the idea, and ultimately, the choice is yours. But… if not for yourself, at least do it for Leni's sake."

Lincoln felt a pang of guilt. Lori was right; Leni _did_ deserve this, and not just because she missed out last time. Leni was the sweetest person he knew, and she'd done more for him than he could ever hope to repay. Heck, she had been the first one to try and comfort him when Ronnie-Anne dumped him. If a few hours of his time could make her happy, who the hell was he to say no?

"…Alright." Lincoln said at last. "For Leni." He looked at Lori with a forced smile, only to receive the biggest, most earnest grin from her he had seen in years. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks, bro." Lori muttered, planting a kiss on the top of her brother's head. "You're literally the best."

"Q-quit it!" Lincoln snickered, his cheeks flushed. He couldn't help but smile for real now. Lori's displays of affection were still rare enough to feel meaningful to him. Lori gave him a playful noogie before letting him go.

"Alright, twerp." Lori said as she got to her feet. "I'll see you next weekend. Say bye to the girls for me, 'kay?"

"Bye, Lori," Lincoln said with a grin. "Drive safe."

Lori smiled. "Always do. Love you."

"You too." Lincoln replied.

"And thanks again," Lori added as she walked out the door. "This means a lot to her. And me."

And with that, she was gone. Lincoln still had a smirk plastered across his face. He felt… ok, for the first time in days. He was still a bit apprehensive, of course, but he pushed those feelings aside as he returned to his sandwich. _I'm sure I've dealt with worse,_ he told himself as he ate. _And who knows? Maybe it'll be fun._

After finishing his sandwich and putting his plate with the rest of the dirty dishes, Lincoln headed back upstairs, psyching himself up along the way. _You got this,_ Lincoln thought. _You're Lincoln Loud! You're cool. You're confident._ He grinned smugly to himself. _And who wouldn't kill to have such a cute girl as their date?_ Lincoln stopped, shaking his head. _Whoa. Back it up, Lincoln._ He chuckled, brushing the thought aside.

Soon, he was standing before Leni's bedroom door. As he raised his hand to knock, he found himself hesitating. _What are you waiting for? You promised Lori. You can't back out now!_ Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in~!" Came the reply in a sweet, sing-song voice. Leni was lying on her bed with her head hanging off the end, reading a fashion magazine… upside down. She smiled brightly as Lincoln entered. "Linky! Thank gosh you're here. This magazine's in, like, _French_ or something and I can't read it!"

Lincoln's palm audibly smacked against his forehead. He gingerly took the magazine from her hands, flipped it around, and handed it back to her. She looked back at the magazine with narrowed eyes, saying nothing for several moments as the gears turned in her head; if Lincoln didn't know better, he would have sworn he could hear a dial-up tone. Finally she gasped, her eyes going wide. _"I can read French?!"_ A swing and a miss. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh, more _with_ her than _at_ her; even at her ditziest, she never ceased to be endearing.

"So, Leni…" Lincoln cleared his throat. "About what we talked about earlier…"

"Ooh!" Leni gasped, practically scrambling to her feet. She smoothed out her dress the best she could before clasping her hands together in a girlish manner, staring into her little brother's eyes with a hopeful gaze. "Yes~?"

"Well-" Lincoln began, only for the words to die on his lips. His cheeks felt hot, and he had a lump in his throat; _I'm nervous,_ he thought. _Why am I nervous?!_ He looked up into Leni's eyes. He had to admit, she was beautiful. He was about to ask a beautiful girl to the prom. If she weren't his sister, he'd never be able to work up the nerve to talk to a girl like her. Somehow, that thought troubled him. "Um…" He stammered. Leni waited for him to say something. He could see the expectation in her eyes.

He could see that expectation falter.

Lincoln swallowed the lump in his throat. He drew his feet close together, standing upright and puffing out his chest. He breathed in sharply through his nose, then exhaled; if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Even if it made him look like an idiot.

"Leni Loud!" He stated firmly, earning a soft gasp from Leni. "W-would you…" Lincoln extended his hand, offering it to her. "Do me the honor…" Leni's eyes sparkled in realization, and a wide grin was already spreading across her face. Lincoln's face, however, was burning hot, and it took all of his willpower not to break eye contact. "O-of accompanying me to the pr-"

"YES~!" Leni shrieked, sweeping Lincoln into a tight hug. Lincoln could feel his spine pop in several places, and he could only wheeze as the air was forced from his lungs. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Leni gave him a big kiss on the cheek before dropping him to the floor in a heap.

"Don't… mention it…" Lincoln managed to cough out between gasps of air. Leni paid him no mind; she was on cloud nine.

" _Omigosh!"_ Leni realized, "I need to start planning! I-I need a dress, I need shoes… ooohhh Linky, thank you sooo much…!" Lincoln smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so happy.

"Well, I guess it's a date, then." Lincoln said sheepishly.

"It's a date." Leni giggled, practically bouncing with excitement. She hugged him again, thankfully gentler this time. "It's going to be fun. I promise." Lincoln smiled as he returned the hug. Somehow, he believed that.


	2. Chapter 2 - What could possibly go wrong

**Author's Note:**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter two. Big thank you to everyone who's read and favorited so far, especially those of you that left a review! The third and final chapter will hopefully be finished in the coming week.**

 **And to answer those wondering if this is going to be a LoudCest story, my answer is... read on. :P**

* * *

The week flew by too quickly for Lincoln's liking. He'd hoped that six days would be enough to calm his nerves, but he only found himself growing more stressed as Saturday loomed ever closer. His sisters weren't helping matters; most had offered their assistance in preparing Lincoln for the prom, and, as usual, did more harm than good. Luna and Lynn, for example, had attempted to teach Lincoln how to dance. While Luna's idea of dancing seemed to be better suited for a mosh pit, Lynn initially surprised him with her knowledge of ballroom dancing; that is, until her lesson devolved into a one-sided wrestling match.

Luan, on the other hand, had been a nightmare all week. As soon as she realized how uncomfortable he was about the situation, she wasted no time in ribbing him mercilessly. 'Have some potatoes Lincoln,' she'd said during dinner, 'I _incest._ Get it?' And that was just one of the _clean_ ones.

Still, it was worth it; Leni had been positively giddy all week, enthusiastically planning out what she would wear down to the smallest detail. She'd dragged Lincoln in to get his opinion several times now, only for these sessions to inevitably drag on for hours as a new inspiration struck her. Lincoln didn't mind. She was _happy,_ and Lincoln couldn't help but feel happy _for_ her.

But now the day had come. Lincoln stood red-faced in the living room as his mother straightened his tie; he was wearing the same suit he had worn for Lori's graduation, which Leni had taken upon herself to adjust for him. Lincoln usually found suits to be too stifling, but he had to admit that it was surprisingly comfortable. For all her airheaded moments, Leni definitely had talent.

"Mom, quit it," Lincoln mumbled as his mother fussed over him.

"Oh, hush." Came the response as she tried to smooth down a particularly stubborn lock of hair. "Goodness… Lynn, you wouldn't happen to have any hair gel, would you?" She called to her husband, who was seated nearby, face buried in a newspaper.

"Now, dear," Lynn Sr. chuckled. "Don't smother the boy. Although…" He lowered the paper, beaming at his son. "I suppose you're more of a man now, aren't you?" Lincoln only groaned in response.

"There. Oh, my little boy looks so handsome… although…" Rita frowned as she ran a thumb under his tired eyes. "Would you look at those bags. Sweetie, I thought I told you to get a good night's rest?"

"You can thank Lucy for that…" Lincoln sighed. His sister had convinced him to watch _Carrie_ with her the night before, promising him it would be informative. Of course, it wasn't, and the only thing he'd taken away from it was a sleepless night. "I'm fine though. Already caught my second wind."

" _Ahem,_ " Lori cleared her throat from the top of the stairs. "May I present the lady of the evening…" Rita stepped aside, giving Lincoln a full view of the stairs… and then his breath caught in his throat.

Lincoln wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been _this._ Leni looked absolutely stunning, clad in a strapless, sequined seafoam dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She wore long gloves that reached her elbows, white to match the heeled sandals on her feet. Her usual sunglasses were nowhere to be seen, and her golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was… perfect.

"Ooohhh, sweetie, you look beautiful~!" Rita practically shrieked, hugging her daughter tightly as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you agree, Lincoln?"

"Y-yeah…" Lincoln stammered; somehow his collar felt more stifling than it had just a few moments ago. "You look… great, Leni."

"Thank you, Linky~" Leni giggled. "So do you. But you're just missing oooone thing…" It was then that Lincoln noticed the rose boutonnière in her hand. As she leaned in close to place it on his lapel, he couldn't help but notice how _good_ she smelled.

"There." Lincoln was snapped out of his daze as Leni stood back upright. "Totes perfect." She smiled warmly at him. For a few moments, neither said anything. In fact, _nobody_ said anything. And it was then that Lincoln vaguely recalled that there was something he was supposed to do.

" _Lincoln."_ Lori hissed quietly from behind Leni, gesturing towards her left wrist.

"O-oh! Right…" Lincoln coughed, a bit embarrassed. He produced a white corsage from inside his jacket; he had picked it out himself, and it wasn't anything fancy… but Leni's eyes nonetheless sparkled as he slid it on her wrist. She smiled brightly, holding it up to her face to get a better look.

"I love it," She said softly. "Thank you, Lincoln." Her voice was so sincere that it made Lincoln's heart flutter.

"Look here, you two." Spoke Lynn Sr., phone in hand. Leni stood beside Lincoln, taking his hand in hers and smiling brightly for the camera. Lincoln did his best to look natural before the camera flashed. His father smiled before showing the photo to Rita.

"Oh, that is just _precious._ " Rita cooed softly. Precious wasn't the word Lincoln would have chosen… he was bright red and clammy, with a shaky, uneven smile plastered across his face. He looked as though he were in the midst of some existential nightmare.

"Alright, you two, c'mon." Lori said, fishing out her car keys. "You wouldn't want to be late for your big night." Lincoln gulped. _Well Linc, it's go time,_ he told himself.

The three said their goodbyes, and as they walked to the car Lori put her arm around Lincoln's shoulders, giving him a small hug. "Lookin' good, twerp. Thanks again for doing this." She said quietly.

"S'no problem..." Lincoln said sheepishly.

"Don't be so nervous," Lori encouraged him. "You'll be fine… heck, Leni's literally having a good time already." Lincoln smirked. That much was true; she walked with a noticeable spring in her step, humming to herself cheerfully. _That's right,_ Lincoln thought, _this is to make her happy._

With that in mind, Lincoln strode ahead and opened the car door for Leni. "Such a gentleman," she said with a giggle, pecking his cheek before getting in. 'Nice,' Lori mouthed silently, giving him a thumbs-up. He got in on the other side and sat down, settling into the seat; Lori's car was old, but boy was it more comfortable than Vanzilla.

The silence was broken by quiet murmurs of frustration from Leni, as she tried to buckle her seatbelt into… the middle seatbelt. "Loriiii~" She whined, "Your car's all, like... weird." Lincoln sighed before taking it from her hands and buckling it properly. Leni blinked a few times before giving Lincoln a grateful smile. "You're so smart, Linky."

"I try," Lincoln replied with a chuckle.

* * *

The ride to Royal Woods High School was mostly quiet and uneventful. Leni and Lori chatted about various girl things while Lincoln half-listened and stared out the window. House. House. Stop sign. Apparently Becky's boyfriend popped the question, how about that? Bakery. Stop sign. Lincoln grumbled under his breath, now whishing he'd remembered his phone. He tore his gaze from the passing scenery and looked at Leni. She really was beautiful. Leni had always taken good care of her appearance, but she had gone the extra mile tonight.

He used to think makeup was silly, but having spent so much time with Leni over the years had taught him to appreciate it. There was a delicate balance to it, he had learned; an art, even. He supposed Leni _was_ an artist, in a way. Whenever he watched her apply makeup, he could only think of a painter standing before a canvas, crafting their vision with measured precision. The way she would follow the contours smoothly, accentuating her features without exaggerating them. The way she would apply just the right amount of blush, blending it in seamlessly. He'd even gone to her for help himself, when puberty started taking hold. Not even Clyde had noticed the massive zit on his chin.

Tonight, Leni's makeup was better than ever. Lincoln couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, as though he didn't deserve it. Leni put in all that effort… for him? Why? There's _no_ way that nobody asked her to the prom… she's the prettiest girl Lincoln knows. Surely at least one of them must have caught her eye?

Or… was she just trying to make him feel better?

Before he could dwell on that thought, they arrived. Lincoln pushed aside his doubts; _It doesn't matter now,_ he told himself. _We're here, and I'm gonna make this fun for Leni._

"Like, thanks for driving us, sis." Leni said as Lori pulled in front of the school.

"Don't mention it. Just gimme a call when you're ready to come home." Lori smirked at Lincoln. "You better take good care of her, twerp." She gave him a playful wink.

Lincoln ignored the heat in his cheeks and got out. He could already hear the muffled sounds of music from within the school as he opened the door for Leni, offering her a hand for support.

"Thank you Linky~" She said cheerfully, taking his hand and trying to get out, only to be jerked back to her seat. "Lori, I'm stuuuuck…" She whined in confusion.

"Seatbelt, Leni…" Lori sighed, leaning over and pressing the release button. Leni grinned sheepishly before getting up. "Have fun, you two." Lincoln smiled in return before closing the door, and Lori drove off.

"Linky, how do I look?" Leni asked, looking down at her dress and smoothing it out a bit.

"Great. Uh…" Lincoln glanced down at his suit. "How 'bout me."

"Hmm~" Leni let out a soft hum, tapping her chin in thought. "You look totes handsome." She finished, smiling sweetly.

Lincoln looked aside, clearing his throat as another wave of heat spread across his face. "W-well then," He said at last, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Leni giggled. "Of course." She gently grasped his arm and allowed him to lead her inside.

It was weird being in an empty school. If it weren't for the music echoing through the halls, Lincoln might have suspected that they were actually trespassing. The prom was being held in the gymnasium, and thankfully there were signs leading the way; Leni couldn't actually remember how to get there. As the music grew louder, Lincoln could feel Leni's hand trembling excitedly.

The trembling stopped immediately upon setting foot in the gymnasium. Lori's eyes were wide and bright as she wordlessly took it all in. The gym was fully decked out in blue and silver, with tall stacks of balloons that almost reached the ceiling. "Oh wooow~" She gasped in awe as she looked around. "Linky, isn't it pretty?"

"Uh… yeah. It's nice." Lincoln stated plainly. Truthfully, it was about what he expected; he'd watched enough television to get a rough idea of what a prom looked like. "Very… prom-y." It seemed as though things had been in swing for a while; most students were dancing or otherwise mingling, while some just kind of… sat around. Lincoln smirked coyly as he glanced around for… a-ha! Of course, there it is. One table was tucked away in the corner, as far from the action as possible… the _outcast_ table. Every party had one. Five nerds huddled at one end, faces buried in their handheld consoles of choice… no doubt pressured into coming by their parents. At the other end, three Goths sat facing the crowd, watching with disinterest. Clearly, they were here ironically.

"Leni~!" Five shrill voices shrieked in unison, piercing Lincoln's poor eardrums. Five girls that Lincoln recognized rushed over, pulling Leni into a group hug. "You made it!" They were Leni's best friends-

Huh.

It suddenly struck Lincoln that he didn't actually know any of their names.

"Hey girls!" Leni said happily, returning the hug. "You all remember my little brother Lincoln, right?"

"Huh?" The girls finally took notice of Lincoln, who gave a bashful wave. "Oh," Said one, "My," said another, "GOSH." Finished a third. He didn't even see them move; in what felt like the blink of an eye, he was surrounded.

"You brought your little brother?!"

"That is _adorbz."_

" _Totes_ adorbz."

"He is _so_ cute," Said the one with black hair, pinching his cheek. "I could just eat him up~"

Lincoln's face was red as a tomato. He could do nothing but stammer weakly as the girls fawned over him. Part of him wanted to just curl up and disappear, while another part… kind of wanted this to never stop.

"Why, is that Leni Loud?" A cool, feminine voice cut through the chatter. In almost an instant, the girls went quiet. Even among the noise of the crowd, the change in mood was unmistakable. Leni's friends parted as a girl Lincoln had never seen before approached. She was attractive, with straight jet-black hair held back with a white band. She walked with a confident strut, suiting the flashy gold dress she wore, with golden heels to match. Her ruby lips were pulled into a confident smirk. She was flanked by two other girls, trailing slightly behind her; they wore similarly flashy clothes, but not as well… they were too gaudy. Too off balance. Clearly, the girl in front was their leader.

Lincoln had seen enough teen comedies to know where this was going.

"Well I'll be. It _is,_ " The girl said, her voice dripping with mock sincerity. "I must say, I'm surprised… I wasn't sure you were going to make it this time." Lincoln shuddered. God, that voice. It was friendly enough on the surface, but Lincoln could feel the venom hidden underneath. He'd never heard a voice so cold, so… effortlessly _cunty_.

For a second, those blue eyes snapped towards Leni's friends, and Lincoln swore he could hear one of them gasp. "U-um… anyway, we'll talk to you later, Leni." "Yeah… love ya gurl~!" And with that, they scurried away. Lincoln could feel Leni's grip tighten around his arm. Just who _was_ this girl?

"H-hi Joanna." Leni said softly. Lincoln's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at his sister. Her face. She was smiling, but her eyes told a different story. She looked… nervous. Scared, even. It made him feel sick.

" _Love_ the dress," Joanna said smugly. "It's so… _you._ " She punctuated her point with a dismissive wave of her hand. Her two betas giggled in unison, and Lincoln could hear Leni force out a small, strained chuckle. " _So,_ " she began, her cold eyes settling on Lincoln. "Is this your date? Funny, I thought you liked your men with a bit more _meat_ on their bones."

Lincoln found himself shrinking down under the girl's gaze. This did not go unnoticed by Leni, and she gave his arm a gentle tug, pulling him just a little closer to her. "This is… my little brother, Lincoln." She said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Your brother?" Joanna's eyebrows raised slightly. "Well, how about that." She giggled joylessly. "You're such a sweet girl, Leni. Taking your baby brother to prom with you… it's cute, really." Leni simply forced a smile. It was now that Lincoln noticed that some of the surrounding teens were watching this power play with muted interest. Clearly, this is not the first time this has happened. This girl has harassed Leni before. And Leni was just… taking it. Lincoln swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't take this anymore. "Well?" Joanna cooed in that wicked voice of hers, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Actually, we've met." Both Leni and Joanna jumped slightly as he spoke. Lincoln stepped forward, standing between the two girls. Joanna's cold eyes chilled him to the bone, but he ignored it… he wasn't going to let this girl upset his sister.

"You… have?" Leni asked, the surprise evident in her voice. Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah. At the Royal Woods thrift store, remember?" He said to Joanna, doing his best to sound genuine.

Joanna's face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about..?"

"You were all excited about those knockoff Prada shoes you're wearing." Lincoln said with a cheeky grin, eliciting a gasp from Joanna's two friends. "Apparently you got a pretty good deal on them."

"W-wha… you… these are _not_ knockoffs!" Joanna stammered, her face growing red with indignation. "And I would certainly never set foot in a… a _thrift store!"_ A few of the teens watching had begun to snicker now; even one of her friends stifled back a laugh, nearly choking when Joanna turned and glared at her. Finally, Joanna turned away with a huff. " _Whatever._ Chloe, Zoe, let's go. Let's let Leni enjoy her little _date._ " And without another word, Joanna sauntered off with a noticeable edge to her stride, her two hangers-on in tow.

Lincoln finally let out the breath he was holding. He almost couldn't believe that worked. Suddely, he found himself swept up in a tight hug, his face buried in Leni's chest. "Linkyyyy~!" She cried out, nuzzling her cheek against the top of his head. "That was totes amazing!"

"D-don't… mention it…" Lincoln gasped out, struggling against her vice-like grip. Finally, she released him, beaming down at his blushing face. He straightened himself and cleared his throught. "So… who _was_ that, anyway?"

Leni frowned. "That's Joanna Hawthorne… she's one of the popular girls here. She, um…" Leni fidgeted slightly, looking away. "…She doesn't like me very much."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lincoln grumbled softly. Clearly, there was more to this than Leni was letting on… Lincoln knew a bully when he saw one. Leni had a _bully._ Why hadn't Lori told him about this? "Leni," he said seriously, "How long has this been going on?"

Leni chewed her lip, avoiding eye contact. After a few seconds, she shook her head and smiled at her brother. "That's not something you have to worry about, Lincoln."

"Leni-"

"Shhh~" She pressed a finger to his lips, smiling sweetly. "It's okay. Tonight's about having fun, not about icky bad feelings." Lincoln wanted to argue. He wanted to get to the bottom of things. But, Leni was right… he was here to show her a good time, not to upset her.

Lincoln sighed. "Later, then?" He asked, his eyes meeting his sister's. She mulled it over for a moment, then nodded cheerfully.

"Later. Pinky swear~" Leni said in a sing-song voice, raising her index finger. Lincoln chuckled. _Close enough,_ he thought as he linked his finger with hers. "Now come on, there's someone you totes need to meet!" She exclaimed happily, dragging him off to join the party.

For nearly an hour Leni flitted about, introducing Lincoln to her friends, chatting with them about this and that… in all honesty Lincoln was just sort of along for the ride, only chiming in with simple answers when he needed to. Thankfully, Leni seemed more than happy to do the talking for both of them, and she was sure to let everyone know how Lincoln was, like, _totes_ the greatest brother ever. It was embarrassing, but he still couldn't help but crack a smile every time she said it.

"Oh, Linky, I'll be right back, okay? I need to use the little girl's room."

"Don't fall in this time." He quipped. Leni rolled her eyes.

"Linky, that hasn't happened in, like, a _week._ "

* * *

And so Lincoln found himself seated alone at a table, doing his best to blend in. Things had been going well, so far… sure, it was a bit boring, but Leni was happy, and Joanna hadn't bothered them again. Lincoln drummed his fingers against the table in beat with the music. God, women take so long in the bathroom. Why do they-

"Hey there cutie~" Lincoln nearly jumped out of his seat; he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed one of Leni's friends sit down nearby. It was the black-haired one, the same that had pinched his cheek before.

"O-oh… hey, um…" Lincoln started before trailing off.

"Rochelle," she finished, chuckling softly.

"Right, Rochelle." Lincoln smiled. Honestly, he was a bit surprised… he'd almost suspected that the girls were some sort of hive mind.

"It was totes cool how you stood up for Leni back there," Rochelle said, leaning forward with her cheek on her palm. "Real men stick by their woman~" She added, making Lincoln blush.

"W-well, you know… need to look out for my sisters." He said, fiddling with his collar. When did it get so warm in here?

"How old are you now, Lincoln?" She asked softly. Boy, was she close. Lincoln could smell her perfume… it was nice.

"Thir…" Lincoln gulped. "Th-thirteen."

"Thirteen? So, like, totes a teen then." Rochelle giggled. Something about the way she said that made his whole body tingle.

"I… guess…" Lincoln muttered bashfully as he looked away, suddenly very interested in the tablecloth. Was that real linen?

"You know~" Rochelle began, gazing at Lincoln with dreamy eyes. "In Judaism, boys are considered men at thirteen."

"Is…" Lincoln stammered, "I-is that so…?" Lincoln tried to stop it. He tried to think of Pop-Pop in a bathing suit, of Aunt Ruth's moldy pudding, _anything_ to stop the inevitable. And it almost worked.

Almost.

Lincoln felt something touch his leg, starting at the bottom and sliding its way up. Oh God. Was that her foot? Yes. Yes it was.

"I don't know if you know this, Lincoln, but…" Rochelle leaned forward, her ruby red lips inches away from his ear. "…I'm totes Jewish~" She whispered in a husky tone.

We have liftoff.

"I'm back, Linky!" Leni announced, bounding over to him cheerfully. "And I _didn't_ fall in," she added, apparently proud of herself. He was almost glad for the interruption; but then she hugged him from behind, her soft chest pressing against the back of his head. Lincoln's young mind went blank.

"Heyyy Leni." Rochelle cooed. "I was just keeping your little bro company. He's, like, _so_ sweet." She added with a wink.

Leni giggled. "He is, isn't he?" Lincoln could only chuckle nervously in response.

"Well," Rochelle said as she got up, "You two have fun. Seeya later, Leni~" Rochelle and Leni shared a quick hug before she headed off to join the others.

"Isn't she nice?" Leni asked, looking down at her brother with a smile.

"Y-yeah," He replied weakly, "Real nice…" Lincoln took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. _Okay, Lincoln,_ he told himself, _calm down. This is fine. Everything's fine. She hasn't noticed. Nobody's going to notice. You just need to stay here for a few minutes until-_

"Ooh! Linky~!" Leni gasped excitedly. "I _love_ this song!"

 _God. Dammit._ "D-do you?" He asked, forcing a grin. She smiled back at him expectantly. He knew what she wanted. He knew he couldn't refuse. _But why does it have to be NOW?!_ Lincoln screamed internally.

"Would you…" Lincoln began, forcing back his pride, "L-like to… dance…?"

Leni squealed with delight. "YES~!" Lincoln took a deep breath. _Okay. Think, Lincoln. Maybe no one will notice? No, you idiot, of COURSE they'll notice. Think, dammit!_

Then, an idea struck him. Carefully, doing his best to act natural, he lowered a hand beneath the table and adjusted himself. With a bit of discomfort, he tucked the offending appendage beneath his belt, hiding it from view. And then, carefully he got to his feet, offering his arm to Leni. "Let's dance," he said with a forced smile, hoping Leni wouldn't notice the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Lincoln walked carefully as he led Leni to the dance floor, afraid that any errant movement might free the beast. Thankfully, it was a slower song, but-

It was a slow song.

Lincoln's heart sank as he saw the other couples dancing in a close embrace. He was going to have to hold Leni. Normally, he'd be fine with that, but right now? This was a recipe for disaster.

Leni looked down at him, patiently waiting for him to make the first move. "U-um," He stammered, unsure of what he should do.

Leni smiled. "It's okay, Lincoln. Here." She took his hands in hers, placing them on her slender waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a sweet grin. "Just, like, move with the music." She began to sway slowly, guiding him.

Lincoln gulped and swayed with her awkwardly, doing his best to keep his lower half firmly rooted in place. He could feel his little friend struggling to break free with every slight movement. Now more than ever, Lincoln despised his budding teenage hormones. _Come on,_ he thought, _just go down. She's your SISTER for crying out loud! Just go down!_ But alas, his body would not listen. If anything, the subtle shifts of his clothing only served to stimulate him further, and his discomfort grew with each passing second.

"…-coln. Lincoln?" Leni's gentle voice snapped Lincoln from his trance. At some point, he realized, the song hand ended. He looked up at her, meeting her concerned gaze. "It's okay," she said with an apologetic smile. "We can, like, stop if you want." Lincoln felt his heart twist in a knot. He was messing everything up. He wanted to tell her he was fine, but she had already begun leading him to an empty table. Lincoln sighed under his breath and let her push him gently into a seat. "Here, Linky." Leni said, retrieving a handkerchief from her purse.

"What're you-"

"You're, like, all sweaty," Leni started to gently dab at his forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" She asked, the concern evident in her voice. Lincoln just shook his head gently. He took a small breath, shutting his eyes as she wiped the sweat from his brow; though part of him wanted her to stop, he had to admit it felt kind of nice.

"I'm fine. Guess I just stood up too fast and got a bit lightheaded, heh." Lincoln said with an earnest smile, which seemed to be enough to convince Leni. She nodded, standing upright.

"Wait here, Linky. I'll be right back." Leni hurried off, leaving Lincoln with the handkerchief. He sighed as he continued to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. _Damn it,_ he mentally kicked himself. _Pull it together, Lincoln._ He took several deep breaths to calm himself. _At least Leni's still in a good mood,_ he thought. He may have messed up, but the night wasn't over yet.

* * *

While Lincoln gathered his thoughts, he didn't even notice Joanna Hawthorne standing near the stage, glaring daggers at him. She sucked her teeth in annoyance; just who does that little brat think he is?

"Sorry, babe," came a low, masculine voice to her right. "Just saw your text." Joanna glared at her date. Teddy was a tall, muscular beefcake of a teen, with bleached blonde hair and light freckles dotting his chiseled face. He wore a ill-fitting blue suit and a perpetually dumb expression, and scratched at the back of his head apologetically as he spoke to his girlfriend.

"It's been like _ten minutes_ ," Joanna scoffed. "You _know_ I don't like to be kept waiting."

"S-sorry." Teddy apologized again, hanging his head. "The other guys-"

"I don't _care_ about the other guys." Joanna poked him in the chest with her acrylic nail, making him wince. "You're _my_ date, and when I say tell you to meet me somewhere, you _do_ it. Capiche?"

"S-sorry babe."

" _Whatever._ Now, come on," She said, slipping backstage through the red curtain, Teddy following behind obediently.

"What took you so long?" Came a bombastic voice belonging to a tall, wiry teen in a flashy yellow suit, contrasting sharply with his dark skin. Despite the low light, he wore a pair of ruby-red sunglasses, matching his slightly oversized bowtie. Clearly, this student embraced his role as emcee with gusto.

"Blame meathead here," Joanna replied, her voice dripping with scorn. "Do you have it?" She asked, and the Emcee produced a white envelope from his jacket. Joanna smirked, reaching for it, only for him to pull it away.

"Ah-ah-ah. It's gonna cost you." He said with a smirk, and Joanna rolled her eyes.

"You'll _get_ your money, Tyrone. You know I'm good for it." Tyrone pursed his lips in thought before shrugging and handing over the envelope.

"Monday," He said. "Any later and you'll owe interest."

Joanna clicked her tongue in frustration. " _Fine,_ " She huffed. Now was no time to get picky. She withdrew a similar envelope from her purse and handed it to him. "You know your role?"

"Same role I've been playing all night," Tyrone said confidently.

"Babe, you're sure about this…?" Asked Teddy, seeming uncertain. "I mean… isn't it bit much?"

Joanna frowned. In truth, she hadn't planned to go this far tonight… but that bucktoothed brat's words had wounded her pride, and now she was out for blood. "All you need to do is stand there and look pretty," she said simply. "If you're not up for it, I can think of plenty of other guys willing to… _man up_ for me." She smirked at him cruelly.

"No, that's…" Teddy muttered, shrinking down under her gaze. "…I can do that."

"Good boy," she said, patting his head in condescension. "Now come on. We need to set this up quickly…"

* * *

"I'm back, Linky~" Leni hummed as she rejoined him at the table, plopping into the seat next to him. "Here," she said as she offered him a cup of punch.

"Oh… thanks, Leni," Lincoln replied with a smile, graciously accepting the drink. He suddenly realized that he was very thirsty. The punch was bland and watered down, but it served well to quench his thirst and settle his nerves a bit.

"Here, eat!" She added, and Lincoln noticed she had a plate of hors d'oeuvres with her; deviled eggs, pigs in a blanket, and some sort of pastry that could only be considered spanakopitas in the loosest sense possible. Still, he was hungry enough to not be picky.

"Thanks, Leni," he said again as he picked up a pig in a blanket and took a bite. It was surprisingly good, though he assumed it was a pretty hard dish to mess up. He noticed that Leni was watching him eat with a warm smile on her face; for some reason it made his heart flutter. He let out a small cough, glancing away quickly. "Uh… try some. It's good.

"Oh, I'm fine," She said quickly, fanning her hand dismissively. "Appetizers are, like, _totes_ high in fat anyway." But her stomach told another story as it growled loudly, making her blush lightly. Lincoln chuckled.

"It's a party, Leni… calories don't count." He picked up another pig in a blanket. "Here… say ah." Leni just pouted, looking away. _Alright,_ Lincoln thought, _it's time for Lily tactics._ "Leniiii~" He cooed, waving the snack before her face. "Heeere comes the airplane~"

Leni couldn't help but giggle at that. "Oh, all right. Aaah~" She opened her mouth to let him feed her. As she bit down on the end, the greasy sausage shot out of the pastry and into Lincoln's face, bouncing off his nose before rolling across the table. They simply watched in shock until it finally came to a stop. "O-oopsies." Leni mumbled, breaking the awkward silence. "Sorry, Linky."

Lincoln simply blinked in surprise. Then, he snorted. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, and soon Leni joined in as well. Lincoln could feel his tension fading away as he shared a laugh with his sister. "L-let's," He manages to gasp out between laughs. "Let's try that again…"

Leni and Lincoln spent the next few minutes in silence as they ate. The mood had changed, Lincoln noticed; he felt content. He watched his sister as she took delicate bites of food, tapping her foot along with the music. Despite the earlier hiccup, she seemed to be having a good time.

"Do you feel better?" She asked at last, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Lincoln said, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry about earlier…"

"Like, you have nothing to feel sorry for." Leni gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." She added with a hint of guilt in her voice that pierced Lincoln's heart,

" _No!_ " He practically shouted, making Leni jump. "I mean… no. You didn't do anything wrong. This is your night, not mine… tonight's about making you happy," Lincoln sighed. "And I couldn't even give you one good dance…"

Lincoln was interrupted by a soft pair of lips pressing against his cheek. It only lasted a brief moment, but he could feel the warmth of Leni's breath linger and spread out across his face. "Don't be silly, Linky." Leni giggled. "I'm happy just having you here with me." The honesty radiating from her words warmed Lincoln's heart.

" _Lllllllladies and Gentlemen!_ " A voice boomed over the speakers. "We are about to crown this year's Prom King and Queen!" Lincoln could see Leni stiffen up for a moment; she looked as though she wanted to say something, but was hesitating. _She must want to watch,_ Lincoln realized. But she was holding herself back for his sake. Lincoln took a deep breath before getting to his feet.

Lincoln cleared his throat. "Leni," He began, offering her his arm, "I think that's enough sitting around, don't you? Let's join the fun." Leni looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before a big smile spread across her face.

"Y-yes, lets!" She said happily as she took his arm. They joined the rest of the crowd in front of the stage; it seemed like nearly every student present was there, save for the Goths and nerds from the outcast table.

"Yes, my fellow students, it is time!" Bellowed the Emcee, his bright yellow suit nearly blinding under the stage lights. "In this envelope are the names of two lucky students that _you_ have chosen to reign supreme on this special night." Tyrone gave an exaggerated shudder. "Oooh, can you feel that? The anticipation in the air? Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?!"

The gathered students cheered in approval, and Lincoln could see Leni practically bouncing with excitement out of the corner of his eye. The Emcee made a show of opening the envelope as slowly as possible as a pre-recorded drumroll sounded through the speakers.

"Ahem~" He cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner. "Ladies and gentlemen, you know him well. He is the Demon of defense, the Stud of the stadium… Royal Woods High's very own star linebacker, _Misterrrrrr Theodore Watson!"_

The crowd erupted in cheers and excited hollering as Teddy took to the stage. He smiled dumbly, waving to the crowd as he was bestowed with his sash and crown. "Oh glorious King Watson," Said Tyrone, kneeling in mock reverence, "Have you any words for your adoring subjects?" He asked as he held up the microphone.

"Uhhhh…" Teddy began… and then nothing. For about ten seconds he stood in silence, staring blankly at the crowd; Lincoln swore he could have heard a pin drop. Finally, he raised his arms in victory. "ROYAL WOODS HIGH VARSITY FOOTBALL RULES!" The cheers were deafening, and Lincoln could hear the unmistakable hooting from the jocks from somewhere behind him. Even Leni clapped, giggling excitedly.

"Well said, your highness! Well said indeed." Tyrone agreed as he got to his feet before rolling his eyes to the audience, earning a few laughs. "But what is a King without his Queen?" The drumroll started again. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is without further ado that I present this year's Prom Queen. She's beautiful…"

Lincoln had a feeling where this was going.

"She's charming…"

Lincoln sighed. Most eyes had already turned towards Joanna. Of course. Who else would it be but the posh princess?

"She is the lovely _Miiiiiiiiiss Leni Loud!"_

The silence was deafening. There was no cheering, no clapping… nothing but confused muttering. Leni stood completely still, her eyes wide as dinner plates, her mouth parted slightly. "…Huh…?" She rasped, the only sound that could escape her lips. Lincoln was no less surprised than she was.

"Leni…" He said with a grin, "It's… you."

As the crowd's focus shifted to Leni, Joanna Hawthorne's lips curled into a wicked grin.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting carried away

Leni was frozen in place. Surely, she must have heard wrong, right? Or misunderstood, as she often did.

Then why was everybody looking at her?

"L-Lincoln…" She gulped. "What did he say…?"

"It's _you,_ Leni," Lincoln replied, beaming at his big sister. "You're the Prom Queen…!"

Leni was in a daze. Her eyes slowly drifted from her brother, to the equally shocked faces in the crowd, and then, finally to the Emcee on stage. Slowly, she pointed at herself. "…M-me…?"

"You are Leni Loud, are you not?" Tyrone replied with a painted-on grin.

"Y-yes, but…" Leni stammered, looking towards her brother for assurance. "Linky, i-is there another Leni Loud?"

"I… kinda doubt it." Lincoln replied. He clasped her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Leni, you won! You're Prom Queen!"

Five girlish shrieks broke the silence. Leni's friends burst through the crowd and embraced her, hopping up and down in excitement. "Leniiiiiii~!" "Omigosh, congratulations!" Their cheers seemed to kick off a chain reaction and soon the entire gymnasium was applauding her as well. Finally, it all sunk in for her… this was real. _She_ was Prom Queen.

"O-oh… my… gosh…" Leni said in a trembling voice. "A-are you sure…?" She squeaked out.

"That's what it says," replied the Emcee, waving the sheet of paper for emphasis. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for your Queen, Miss Leni Loud!" He exclaimed, prompting another round of cheers from the audience.

Leni's knees felt weak, and she had to put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder to support herself. _It's real,_ she thought as she fought back tears of joy. She felt her brother embrace her.

"Congratulations, Sis." He said as he hugged her, smiling brightly. "I'm proud of you."

"L-Linkyyyy…" She sniffled, squeezing him tightly… a little _too_ tightly, but he didn't resist. She earned this one, he figured.

"Leni!" Cried out a familiar, obnoxious voice. Leni stiffened again, letting go of her brother as Joanna Hawthorne approached through the crowd, once again followed by those two friends of hers. Lincoln was ready to defend his sister again if need be, but strangely, Joanna was… smiling. Not sneering, not smirking, but smiling. "Congratulations, Leni," She said graciously. "You _totally_ deserve this."

Leni was taken completely off guard by this, however, she seemed to accept it and smiled warmly in return. "T-thank you~!"

"Will our lovely Queen please come to the stage!" Tyrone said exuberantly.

"Go on, Leni," Lincoln said supportively, giving her a gentle pat on the back. "You got this!" Leni smiled at him sweetly before heading for the stage.

"And Leni," Joanna called out after her, "Don't get _carried_ away up there!" Leni only nodded in response, and Joanna chuckled softly.

 _Too_ softly.

Nobody else seemed to hear it, but Lincoln did. It bothered him, for reasons he couldn't explain; as did Joanna's words of advice. _Don't get carried away…?_ He mulled it over. _That's a weird thing to say…_

He was distracted from his thoughts as Rochelle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Like, wow, right? Leni's Prom Queen… you must be _super_ happy for her."

"Y-yeah… I am." Lincoln replied with a smile. _That's right… forget about Joanna. This is Leni's moment._ As she climbed onto the stage, her sequins shimmered under the bright lights and Lincoln could only imagine that she was covered in hundreds of dancing fireflies. She took her place beside Teddy as the Emcee bestowed her with her crown and sash, and as Lincoln looked at her teary, smiling face, he realized that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Your highness, would you care to address your loyal subjects?" Tyrone asked, offering her the microphone.

Leni hesitates a moment, feeling a lump in her throat. She'd never been one to shy away from the spotlight; high fashion was her life, after all. She'd never been afraid to speak her mind, whatever it may be… even if people thought she was silly, or laughed at her. But now, for the first time in forever, she felt nervous. "U-um…" She stammered, wringing her hands slightly. Then, her eyes met his.

Lincoln.

He was smiling at her… _for_ her. He was happy for her, and he was there for her. He'd come tonight not for himself, but for _her._

To make her happy.

Leni smiled, feeling the pressure in her chest going away. She took a deep breath. "T-thank you, everyone. This… this means, like, so much to me." She said at last. "And… especially my brother, Lincoln. Thank you for being here with me tonight… you're the best. "

A few scattered 'Awwwwws' spread throughout the audience. Lincoln felt his cheeks heat up, but he smiled warmly nonetheless. She was so _happy._ Just for this moment alone, tonight had been worth it. He was so lost in the moment that he almost didn't pick up on the hushed murmurs of Leni's friends.

"Like, she looks _so_ beautiful~"

"I know, right?! Like a princess…"

"Or a Queen."

"I still can't believe she won, though."

"Like, I _know._ I don't even remember seeing her on the ballot…"

 _Wait, what?_

Lincoln turned to Leni's friends. "The ballot…?" He asked, confused.

"Like, yeah," Answered the redhead. "It's not like just anyone can be Prom Queen, y'know? You have to be, like, _eglible_ or whatever."

"A-and… Leni wasn't on it…?"

"I mean, I don't _think_ so…" Said the redhead, scratching her chin. "I mean, if she was, we _totes_ would have voted for her."

Lincoln gulped. Something was wrong. Something was _definitely_ wrong. He looked back towards Leni, not listening to what the Emcee was saying. Everything _seemed_ fine. Nothing seemed out of-

Hang on. Wasn't Joanna right in front of him a second ago? Where'd she go?

 _Joanna._ That's right. She _must_ have had something to do with this. Lincoln remembered how everyone had been looking at her before Leni was named Queen. Clearly, she had been a shoo-in. So why would she give up her moment like this? To be nice? Somehow, he doubted it. His eyes scanned the audience. Ah, there she was, near the front… whispering something to one of her friends. The friend nodded and scurried off…

…and then darted backstage, unnoticed by anyone.

Lincoln felt a tightening in his chest. Something was going on, he was sure of it. He replayed those troubling words in his head; _don't get carried away._ Why had that bothered him so much? It wasn't so much the words itself, but the way she said them.

Don't get _carried_ away.

 _Carried_ away.

 _Carrie._

Oh, no.

Lincoln's eyes slowly travelled upwards, above the stage; and there it was. Perched precariously above, almost completely hidden from view by the curtains… a _bucket._

 _Oh, no._

Lincoln ran, pushing his way through the crowd. He called out to Leni, but she couldn't hear him; she was too caught up in the moment. The Emcee was saying something; Lincoln wasn't sure what. He couldn't hear anything over the pounding in his chest. _Please,_ he thought. _Please, anything but this. Not now. Not HER._

"-ENI! LENIII!" Leni suddenly heard her brother crying out her name. He sounded… panicked. Why?

"Linky…?" Leni looked for the source of the noise. Then she saw him, desperately tearing his way through the crowd. "Linky?!" She gasped; was he hurt? Did something happen?

"LENI, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Leni didn't move; she seemed confused. What was going on?

Time seemed to slow down as Lincoln rushed for the stage; a photographer was stationed at the front of the crowd, his lens fixed on the King and Queen. His finger had barely brushed the brushed the shutter release before Lincoln shoved him aside, sending the camera and tripod crashing to the floor. Joanna clenched her teeth in frustration. _This brat again…_

Somewhere backstage, a feminine hand grasps a rope.

Lincoln practically vaulted onto the stage, losing his footing for a moment and painfully smashing his knee on the corner, but he ignored it and scrambled to his feet. There was no time for pain. Leni needed him.

The rope is pulled tight, spinning a series of pulleys.

The bucket tips.

Lincoln grabs his sister, pulling her out of the way. Her eyes are wide in shock and confusion. What's going on?

Then, she sees it; the bucket falling from above. She gasps and recoils, shutting her eyes. Lincoln tries to block her as best as he can. But it's no use… the bucket crashes to the stage, splattering its contents everywhere. Lincoln feels something wet splash across his back. He can feel his stomach lurch, but he forces it down. He can hear the audience gasp, and Teddy cry out in surprise as he's splashed as well.

And then, in an instant, it's over. The room was deathly quiet, save for the shocked whispers of the audience. Lincoln gasps for air, his heart still pounding a mile a minute. God, it's everywhere. He can feel it on his back, in his hair, on his hands…

Lincoln gulps and slowly cracks open an eye, steeling himself for what's to come. He looks down at his trembling hands, wet and slick with… paint?

It's just paint.

Thank _God._

"Leni, are you-" He began, but his voice caught in his throat as he looked up at her. She was staring straight ahead blankly, eyes wide with shock. Thankfully, he had taken the brunt of it, but poor Leni was nonetheless covered in splotches of red paint. It was in her hair, on her dress… one big dollop had splattered across the side of her face. Lincoln's heart sank. "L-Leni…"

Leni finally snapped back to reality. She looked down at her brother, covered in paint. "L-Linky." She said softly, barely more than a whisper. Her eyes darted from him, to the huge splotch of paint where she had been standing just moments before, to the shocked faces of the audience. And then, her eyes met those of Joanna Hawthorne, smiling cruelly. Finally, she looked down at her dress… her ruined, paint-covered dress. "Wh-what…" She stammered. Her vision began to blur with tears. "…Why?" She asked to nobody in particular, choking back a sob.

"Leni-" Lincoln reached out for her, but she backed away, shaking her head. With one more glance towards the audience, she turned and ran, rushing down the stage stairs and out of the gymnasium. " _Leni!_ " Lincoln called after her, but she was gone. Lincoln's arms dropped to his sides. He was too late. If only he had realized a bit sooner…

Then, he heard it. Cutting through the silence like a knife… that _laugh._ That horrible, shrill laugh. It pierced right through his self-loathing. _That's right,_ he thought. It was _her._ Joanna Hawthorne did this. She set the whole thing up. She humiliated his sister in front of everyone.

She made his sister _cry._

Lincoln felt a deep rage bubbling up inside him. He could feel his stomach turn with each self-satisfied cackle. How _dare_ she.

Lincoln hopped off the stage, making a beeline for the giggling bitch that ruined Leni's night. He wasn't going to stand for this. Nobody hurts his sisters and gets away with it… especially not Leni. The crowd parted to allow him through; the fury on his face was more than enough of a sign to get out of the way.

Joanna didn't even notice as he approached, doubled over in laughter. God, that had been _amazing._ The look on that stupid blonde's face had been so priceless! She hoped somebody had gotten it on video-

Suddenly, Joanna was jerked forward roughly by the front of her dress. " _Ow!_ " She cried out, suddenly finding her face inches away from a very, _very_ angry Lincoln Loud.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_ His scream echoed throughout the gymnasium, making Joanna wince. Lincoln glared at her with tightly clenched teeth, absolutely _seething_ with rage. He'd never hated someone more than at this very moment.

"Let… let go of me." Joanna demanded, trying to pull away. And so he did; Joanna fell flat on her rear with a yelp, leaving Lincoln looming over her.

"You…" He began, taking a step towards her. "You think you can just treat people like that…?" He took another step forward, forcing Joanna to scoot back. "You think you can treat _my sister_ like that?!" Lincoln bellowed. "Why?! What did she ever do to you?!"

Joanna said nothing; she wasn't sure _what_ to say. Nobody had ever dared speak to her like this before. Nobody had ever dared lay a land on her before. And now this child, _five years_ her junior, had her at his feet. Screaming at her.

 _Her._

"Y-you listen here, you little-"

"No, _you_ listen." Lincoln hissed. "Leni is the kindest person I know. She's kind to _everyone,_ even people that don't deserve it… even people like _you._ So _answer_ me. What the _hell_ has Leni Loud _ever_ done to you?!"

Joanna opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out; in fact, she _had_ no words for this. She glanced around, desperately, for someone to come to her aid, but her friends were long gone, and… wait. Were people _recording_ this?!

"Let me guess," Lincoln answered for her. "Nothing. She's never done anything to you, has she? You don't even know why you hate her, do you?" His eyes narrowed. "I do. You hate her because she's everything you're not. You hate her because she's kind, and generous, and has a family that loves her."

"That's not… my daddy _loves_ me!" Joanna blurted out, her face red with indignation. Bad move. She had given Lincoln more ammo, and he gladly seized on it.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he does." Lincoln spat. "I'm sure he loves how you get all _dolled up_ for him."

"Th-tha… wha… h-how dare…." Joanna sputtered, mortified at the implication. "That's not true…!"

"Let me make something clear, _Joanna._ " Lincoln said in a low growl. "My family is everything to me. _Leni_ is everything to me. And if you _ever_ so much as _talk_ to Leni again…" He leaned forward to glare menacingly in Joanna's eyes, causing her to shrink back in fear. "…I _will_ find out."

Joanna swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth. Right now, this kid may as well have been seven feet tall. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he turned to leave… only to recoil in fear as he suddenly turned towards her again.

"And _another_ thing," He added. " _Enough_ with the stupid rich bitch act! This is a _PUBLIC SCHOOL!" And_ with that, Lincoln stormed off after his sister, leaving Joanna trembling on the floor.

There was a tense silence throughout the gymnasium. "…Did Joanna just get chewed the fuck out by a _kid?_ " Someone muttered.

Joanna was in shock. What the hell just happened? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was _Joanna Hawthorne,_ the queen of Royal Woods High. But as she looked around, all she saw were the sneering faces of her peers. Mocking her. _Judging_ her. "W-what…?" She hissed as she unsteadily got to her feet. "What the hell are you all looking at?"

"Not _much,_ " Came one student's reply, to the laughter of others. Joanna growled in humiliation and stormed off… only to find the principal standing in her path.

" _Miss Hawthorne._ " The principal said in an angry, strict tone. "Just where do you think you're going?"

* * *

"Leni? Leni, where'd you go?" Lincoln called out as he wandered the empty halls of the school. She was nowhere to be seen. Lincoln sighed as he continued his search; part of him regretted not following her immediately, but there was no way he could have passed up the opportunity to give that bitch Joanna a piece of his mind.

Lincoln's heart sank as he replayed the past few minutes in his mind. The look of hurt and confusion on Leni's face… that was an expression he'd never wanted to see on her. Lincoln couldn't remember her _ever_ looking so distraught, not even when Lori had left for college.

And he couldn't help but partially blame himself for being unable to stop it. He should have realized something was up sooner… for God's sake, he had _just_ watched that stupid movie the night befo-

Just then, Lincoln stepped on something hard and lost his footing. " _Ffffu-_ " He cried out as he crashed to the ground. _Great,_ he thought. _Perfect way to cap off the night._ He grumbled softly, rubbing his head as he looked back at the offending…

Shoe?

 _Leni's_ shoe. And the other one was close nearby. He figured she must have taken them off at some point so she could run better. Not only that, but now that he looked closer, he could make out tiny droplets of red paint blending in with the speckled tile floor. He smirked. _Bingo._

With Leni's shoes in tow, Lincoln followed the paint trail until he arrived at a small janitor's closet. He could hear Leni softly sobbing from within. He tried to open the door, but she had locked it from inside. "Leni…?" He said softly, and he could hear her go quiet. "Leni, it's me." Silence. Lincoln frowned; he could still hear her unsteady breathing through the door. "Leni, I know you're in there. Please come out…"

"…Go 'way." Came her mumbled response.

"I'm not leaving till you come out." He stated plainly. No response. "…I have your shoes," He added. "They're fine, you know… the paint missed them."

Lincoln heard his sister sniffling softly. "I'm hideous…" she choked out.

"You could never be hideous, Leni." He said honestly. "Not to me." He heard her shift slightly. "…Please." And then, after a few seconds, he heard her getting to her feet. A moment later he heard the lock click, and the door creaked open slightly. Leni peered out cautiously, and Lincoln could feel his heart breaking as he saw her face. Her eyes were red and bleary, and her makeup was dripping down in streaks, mixing with the paint still splattered across her face. Her hair was completely disheveled and had flecks of paint scattered about.

"L-Linky…" She whimpered before throwing herself onto him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing loudly. He could do nothing but embrace her as she cried into his chest, rubbing her back gently. It hurt, seeing her like this… like someone was twisting a knife through his heart. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. This was new to him; when he was younger he'd often go to Leni for comfort when he was upset. Now, the roles were reversed.

"Shhh… it's okay. Everything's okay," He said gently, stroking her hair like she used to do for him. "I'm here. Just let everything out." And she did. He wasn't sure how long he held her crying form, but by the time she let out her last choked sobs he was practically holding her up himself. "Better?" He asked. Leni shook her head, her face still buried into his chest. "How about we get you cleaned up?" This time, Leni hesitated a few moments before giving a small, barely noticeable nod.

* * *

Normally, Lincoln would feel weird being in the girls' bathroom; however, this was a special circumstance, and it's not like there was anyone around to stop him anyway. Leni sat on the sink counter as Lincoln gently wiped her face with a wet paper towel. There wasn't much he could do for her dress, but he could at least get the paint off her face and hair.

"Don't do that," He gently scolded as Leni rubbed her eye with her hand. "You'll ruin your gloves."

"They're already ruined…" She muttered softly. Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Shh. Close your eyes." Leni obliged, and jumped slightly as he she felt him cup her cheek before settling gently into her brother's hand. Carefully, he wiped the tears and smeared makeup from her eyes. The damp cloth felt cool and soothing against her face, red and sore from rubbing away tears.

Her hair was next; the paint had started to dry, so thankfully it was fairly easy to pick it out. By the time Lincoln was done, Leni looked like her old self again, more or less; better than she had, at any rate.

"There. See? Beautiful." He offered her a comforting smile, which she returned with reddened cheeks. "Come on," Lincoln said, offering her his hand. "Let's go."

"I…" Leni mumbled softly, hesitating. "I don't want to, like… go back."

"I know," Lincoln replied patiently. "We're not going to."

Leni sniffled again, finally taking his hand and letting him help her off the counter. "…Thank you, Linky."

* * *

The two siblings sat in silence at the bottom of a staircase, each holding a drink from the nearby vending machine. Now that Leni was calmed down, Lincoln wasn't quite sure what to say to her; what _could_ he say, really? Her night had been ruined. She'd been embarrassed in front of her peers, and her beautiful dress was beyond repair. Lincoln looked at her sadly; she was staring down at the unopened iced tea in her hands with a distant, sorrowful espression. Lincoln sighed. Poor Leni. He had to say _something._

"I'm sorry." It was Leni who broke the silence first, to Lincoln's surprise.

"For what…?" He asked. It was an honest question. What did she have to be sorry for?

"For tonight." She said in barely more than a whisper. "It wasn't-" She began, her voice cracking. "…It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Don't apologize." Lincoln's voice came out more stern than he had intended, and he exhaled softly before continuing. "You didn't do anything wrong… _Joanna_ did." Leni visibly tensed up at the mention of her name. "How… how long has this been going on?" He asked at last.

Leni hesitated, plucking idly at the tab on her iced tea for a few seconds before answering. "…A while."

"How long?"

Leni shut her eyes, taking a deep breath before responding. "Since… since Lori left."

Lincoln's stomach clenched. It made sense. Lori could be downright terrifying when she was angry… _especially_ when someone was messing with one of her siblings. Her mere presence was undoubtedly a deterrent for anyone looking to start trouble with Leni. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Leni's frown deepened. "I… didn't want to be a bother."

"Leni, you could never-"

"My whole life, everyone's been looking out for me. Mom, Dad, Lori… even you." Leni said sadly.

"Leni, of course we look out for you," Lincoln said, placing a hand on her arm. "We're family. That's what family _does._ "

"That's not, like, what I mean." Leni muttered. "It's different with me… it always has been, you know?"

"I don't… what do you mean, Leni?"

"Lincoln… remember when you were little?" Leni asked with a sad smile. "You used to get nightmares."

"Yeah…" Lincoln said, smirking wistfully. "I'd come running to you, every single time. And no matter how late it was, you'd hold me and sing to me until I fell back asleep."

"That's right," Leni giggled. "You were so cute. My little Linky~"

"R-right…" Lincoln coughed, blushing bright red. "But what does that have to do with…"

"Because," Leni began, her smile fading slightly. "You grew up. When I look at you now, I don't see that cute little boy anymore. I see… I see a grown up." She looked back down at the drink in her hands. "A-and Lori, too… we used to take care of each other, you know? But… she grew up. She didn't need me anymore… not the way I needed her. And now… now she's gone."

Lincoln could feel the pain in her voice. He'd never heard her talk so openly about her feelings before, and it struck him just how much she must have been bottling things up. "But Leni… Lori's not gone. She still-"

"For _me._ " Leni's words were soft, barely louder than a whisper. "She comes home for _me._ Because I…" Leni squeezed the can in her hands, her shoulders trembling; she seemed to be fighting back tears. "Because I _begged_ her to."

Lincoln was surprised; Lori had never mentioned that.

"I… I know it's selfish. And I know that soon…" Leni chewed her bottom lip. "…Soon, she won't be able to. That's why…" Leni sniffled. "I… can't keep depending on everyone else. I need to grow up. But I don't know _how_. And I'm sick of it...!" She hissed, tears beginning to flow freely.

Lincoln rubbed her back gently. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, but he could understand in a way… being thirteen, he understood the need to seek independence. But clearly, this went deeper than that. Leni saw herself as a burden.

"Leni…" He began, scooting a bit closer to her. He felt her body settle against his. "I think you've grown a lot."

"T-that's not-"

"You _have._ " Lincoln replied honestly. "I would know. I was there, remember?" He said with a gentle grin, earning a teary smile from Leni in return. "Remember when you first started doing your own makeup? You looked like a clown."

"Linky, don't tease me~" Leni whined, doing her best to not smile.

"But now you're amazing! Not just with makeup, either." He said. "Look at that dress. Look at this suit! You did all this in just a week… you're like an _artist._ "

"An… artist?" She sniffled, smiling softly. Lincoln nodded. "Thank you, Linky~" She giggled. "Just wait till I tell Dr. Morris. He thinks I'm only _mildly_ artistic."

"Er, riiight…" Lincoln chuckled nervously. _Roll with it,_ he told himself. "A-anyway… remember when you kept failing your driver's test? Well, what happened last year?"

"I totes passed," She said happily, before her smile slipped slightly. "…thanks to you and Lori…"

"And that's fine! Everyone needs a little help sometimes… that's not something you should feel bad about." He pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you get a little mixed up sometimes… and maybe you need a little more help than others. But… that's fine. We love you, Lori. _I_ love you." For some reason, Leni felt her cheeks heat up. "And whenever you need us, we'll be there for you."

"You mean that?" She mumbled, leaning into him slightly. "Even if it's something totes stupid…?"

"Always." Lincoln replied. He could feel his sister's warmth pressed up against him; at some point, he realized, their fingers had become intertwined. But he didn't mind… he felt comfortable. He felt… _safe._ "And Leni," he added, smiling warmly up at her, "For what it's worth… no matter what, I'm still your little brother. And I'll always need you, too."

"Lincoln…" Leni blinked away a few tears, smiling brightly. Whatever words she had were lost, and she simply nuzzled the top of his head lovingly. "…Promise." She said.

"I am, sorry, though." Lincoln mumbled with a frown. "About the prom, I mean."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Linky. All's well that ends better." She said with a contented sigh.

Lincoln chuckled. _Typical Len- wait a minute._ "Leni, what'd you say?"

"All's well that ends better?"

"You… mean 'all's well that ends well', right…?"

"Nope~"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Leni… that's Lord of the Rings."

"Yeah?" She said plainly.

"You just quoted Lord of the Rings." Lincoln said in disbelief. " _You_ like Lord of the Rings?"

"Linky," Leni huffed in mock offense. " _Everyone_ likes Lord of the Rings."

* * *

For nearly an hour they sat snuggled together, their drinks completely forgotten as they chatted about this and that. Lincoln was shocked to find that Lord of the Rings was just the tip of the iceberg. For example, Leni had seen every _Star Wars_ film at least five times; she even loved the prequels. Lincoln couldn't believe that his fashion-loving sister had such a nerdy side to her. He was struck by the sobering revelation that, for all the time they had spent together over the years, they had never just sat down and _talked_ like this.

"Don't make stuff up, Linky!" Leni said with an exaggerated pout, laying with her head in Lincoln's lap.

"I'm telling you, it's real. Look it up! _Star Wars Holiday Special._ "

"Fine," Leni huffed as she got her phone from her purse. "Teach you to try and trick me… oh?" At some point, she had gotten a text from one of her friends. "What's this…?"

' _Z0mG leny! ur br0 iz BADA55!1!'_ read the message, bracketed by about five emojis. Underneath was a link to a Facebook video, and Leni clicked it. "Linky… it's you!" She gasped as a video of Lincoln telling off Joanna started to play.

"What?" Lincoln looked town in shock. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't realized people were filming. And now, seeing it for himself… he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. "Oh, geeze…" He muttered, face beet red. He'd never flown off the handle like that in public.

Leni, however, was transfixed. She couldn't believe he'd gone so far for her… as the video came to an end, she looked up into her brother's eyes with a big smile on her face. "My hero~" She giggled softly. To his surprise, Leni started the video again, watching all the way through to the end. "You're totes scary when you're mad, Linky. Like, that big angry green guy, y'know?"

"W-well…" Lincoln coughed. "I couldn't stand seeing her treat you like that."

"It's sweet," She said earnestly. She looked up at Lincoln again when the video was finished. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That I'm, like, everything to you." Leni replied with a light blush.

"A-ah…" Lincoln stammered, his cheeks burning. "W-well… yeah. Yeah, I did." It wasn't a lie; his sisters _were_ everything to him.

…Perhaps especially so, in Leni's case.

Leni's eyes seemed to sparkle as they stared into his. Her phone hid her mouth, but he could see her cheeks turning red. Why was she looking at him like that…?

" _Hey!_ What're you kids doing here?" A gruff voice called out suddenly, making them jump. It was the school janitor, pushing along a trash can; he looked at them suspiciously. "No hanky-panky in the school halls. Even after hours."

"W-we weren't! We just, um…" Lincoln stammered as he and Leni scrambled to their feet.

"We, were, like, trying to get back to the prom, but we got lost." Leni finished for him. The janitor raised an eyebrow before shrugging, apparently satisfied with her answer.

"Well, whatever. Prom's over, so you need to go." He said, using his thumb to point down the hallway. "Go on, now, before I decide to have a word with the principal…"

"R-right… sorry about that!" Lincoln said, taking Leni by the hand. "Come on, Leni."

"Byyyyeeeee~!" Leni waved as Lincoln hurried her off.

Once they were in the clear, they slowed to a comfortable pace, still holding hands. Lincoln sighed. "Guess we lost track of time…"

"Time lies when you're having fun!" Leni said in her bubbly voice, making Lincoln chuckle. As they passed the gymnasium, Lincoln took a glance inside… before freezing in place.

"Leni," He mumbled, giving her arm a little tug. "Leni, look." The gym was empty, save for an annoyed faculty member… and a _very_ grumpy Joanna Hawthorne struggling to mop up the mess she had made.

"What are you _doing,_ Miss Hawthorne?" The teacher snapped. "You're just spreading it around!"

"I _told_ you, I'm _trying!_ " Joanna hissed.

"And watch your-"

As Joanna took a step back, her foot struck the bucket of dirty water behind her and knocked it over. Joanna shrieked in rage and slammed the mop against the floor hard enough to snap it in two.

" _Miss Hawthorne!"_

Lincoln and Leni scurried away quickly, stifling their laughter as two angry voices echoed through the halls.

"O-oh gosh…" Leni squeaked out between giggles. "Poor Joanna."

"She got what she deserved," Lincoln retorted.

"S-still…" Leni snickered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "Don't you feel a _little_ bad for her?"

"Psh, no." Lincoln scoffed. "She's a bitch."

" _Lincoln!_ " Leni gasped.

"What? She is." The two exchanged a glance before breaking out in peals of laughter once more.

* * *

"Thanks Lori. See you in a few." Lincoln said as he ended the call. The school's entrance was completely devoid of life; excluding Joanna, everyone else had gone home. Lincoln was sitting on a wooden bench, his sister nestled snugly against him. Leni sighed contentedly, and Lincoln couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Linky~" Leni cooed happily. "Totes the best date ever."

"Yeah… I guess everything worked out, huh?" Lincoln coughed. "I mean… all things considered."

"By our standards, yeah."

"Y'know Leni, sometimes I wonder if this family's cursed."

"Maybe~" Leni giggled. "Bet that would made Lucy happy, though."

Lincoln gave a small laugh at that. He stroked his sister's hair gently and she nuzzled further into his neck, tickling it with her breath. Maybe the prom had been a bust, but he'd still had a good time; most importantly, he felt closer to Leni than ever before. But he still couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt; he hadn't been able to give Leni the prom night she had been hoping for.

Then, an idea struck him. "Leni," He said, "Can I see your phone again?"

"Huh? Oh, like, sure." She said as she handed it to him. He opened up the music browser and flicked through it. _Crap, crap, too fast, crap, crap… a-ha! Perfect,_ he thought. _A bit overdone, but it'll work._

Lincoln got to his feet. "Linky?" Leni looked up at him in confusion as he offered a hand to her. Then, she heard it; 'Africa' by Toto.

"It's a bit late, but… Leni. May I have this dance?" Lincoln asked with a bashful grin.

Leni's eyes went wide. She nodded enthusiastically, biting her lower lip in excitement as she took his hand. He pulled her close, placing his hands on her hips, and she likewise placed hers on his shoulders. This time, he led without hesitation, swaying with her in tune with the music.

"See, Linky? I knew you could dance~"

"Yeah… I guess I can." Lincoln chuckled softly.

Leni closed her eyes, quietly singing along with the music. " _…nothing that a hundred million boars would ever do… I guess it rains down in Africa~"_

 _Well, close enough,_ Lincoln thought.

As the music faded out, Leni opened her eyes, her gaze meeting her brother's. Neither said anything for a while, nor did they move; Lincoln's hands were still firmly grasping her slender waist, and hers were still delicately rested upon his shoulders. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, and her cheeks were tinged pink. Lincoln swallowed.

"U-um…" She began, at last, chewing her bottom lip slightly. "Lincoln…"

 _HONK._

Lincoln and Leni jumped back with a yelp, just as Lori's car pulled up. "Hey you two, how'd it- _whoa."_ Lori called out from the window, taking note of their disheveled appearance. "What the _literal hell_ happened to you two?!"

"O-oh, you know," Lincoln stammered, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. "Shenanigans."

"Shenanigans." Lori stated flatly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. You know!" Lincoln laughed nervously. "Typical Loud family shenanigans!"

Lori narrowed her eyes for a moment before shrugging. "What else is new. Did you have fun at least?"

"Yes~!" Leni exclaimed happily, hugging Lincoln's arm. "We totes had the _best_ time."

"Glad to hear it," Lori said with a smirk. "Now come on… it's late."

Lincoln and Leni shared a smile before he walked her to the car, opening the door for her. But just as she was about to get in, she heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the school.

"…What do you _mean_ you can't pick me up?!" Joanna shouted into her phone as she stormed out. "I told you, nobody else is… no it's not _fine_ , Daddy! I'm not taking an Uber by _myself!_ …Daddy? Daddy, are you there?" The call ended and Joanna screamed in frustration. " _FINE!_ " In her anger she threw her phone to the ground with all her strength, smashing it to pieces. "Fine…" She muttered softly, her voice cracking. She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked against the wall.

Leni's brow furrowed as she watched the pathetic display play out. Joanna had been cruel to her, yes… but she didn't hate the girl. Leni didn't have it in her to hate _anyone,_ regardless of what they had done to her. "Joanna…?" She called out softly.

Joanna sniffed and glanced over at Leni in surprise before looking away with a huff. "…What."

"Do you, like…" Leni exchanged a glance with Lincoln, who simply sighed before giving her a nod of support. "Do you need a ride…?"

Joanna bit her lip. "I don't…" She began, but hesitated. She glanced down at her broken phone. Finally, she sighed. "...Alright."

Leni smiled as Joanna slunk her way to the car, picking up her shattered phone along the way. Lincoln couldn't help but notice that she went out of her way to avoid making eye contact with him as she strode over to the passenger seat and got in; only for her blood to run cold as she set eyes on the driver.

"Heeeeeyyyy, _Joanna._ " Lori said with a wicked smirk on her face. "Long time no see."

"H-hi, Lori..." Joanna mumbled awkwardly, already regretting her decision.

"So, where am I taking you?"

"Pine… Pine Bay."

"Pine Bay…" Lori muttered. "That's near the Super Mart, right? With all the condos?"

"…Yes." Joanna grumbled, shrinking back into her seat.

"Wait…" Said Leni as she got into her seat. "I thought you lived in Huntington Manor…?"

Joanna said nothing, suddenly very focused on fastening her seatbelt… or trying to, at least. It seemed to be jammed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lori teased. "Passenger seatbelt's literally been broken for ages. Guess you'd better hold on tight!"

"Wait, what…?"

"You guys buckled in?" Lori said, turning her head and giving Lincoln a sly wink. He gives a thumbs-up in response. "Then let's burn rubber!"

"W-waAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" Joanna shrieked and held on for dear life as Lori floored the gas pedal.

* * *

 _What a crazy night that was,_ Lincoln thought as he unbuttoned his shirt before chucking it aside with the rest of his suit. Normally he'd be more careful with such fancy clothes, but let's face it… these were done for. He stretched, feeling his joints pop pleasantly. He still had a few flecks of paint in his hair, but he'd deal with that in the morning… he was exhausted.

The ride home had been… eventful, to say the least. Lori had a little too much fun making sudden stops and accelerations, and by the time they got to Pine Bay Joanna was a nervous wreck. He could hardly blame Lori, of course. It _did_ look like fun.

What surprised him the most was when Joanna suddenly shoved a wad of bills into Leni's hand, 'For the ride,' she had said. When Leni told her not to worry about it, she just snapped that it was 'For the dress, then' and stormed off. Lincoln wasn't sure if it was meant to be an apology or a show of gratitude, but either way it had been a nice gesture. Not that it made him despise her any less.

Leni ended up falling asleep on the ride home, and Lori had grilled him for details. He figured it best to tell her the truth before she stumbled upon the video herself, and she… took it about as well as expected. After he managed to convince her _not_ to turn the car around and make Joanna's life a living hell, she had told him she was proud of him for handling the situation. Still, he made her promise not to get involved.

You know, just in case.

He had just slipped on his pajamas and was about to climb into bed when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," Lincoln said with a sigh.

The door creaked open and Leni stepped in, wearing her usual nightgown. Lincoln's eyes lit up. "Oh… hey, Leni!" He said with a grin.

"Hi Linky~" Leni chirped with a sweet, sleepy smile. "I wanted to thank you again for tonight… I…" Leni stifled a yawn. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah… me too." He agreed. For all its low points, tonight had been something special. In a way he was almost grateful to Joanna; if not for her, things might never have gone the way they did. "Um… I am sorry, though." He added sheepishly. "For, y'know… being so weird about it."

Leni giggled. "Like, you did _great,_ Linky~" He could tell she was being sincere.

"Still… maybe I can make it up to you. I, uh…" he gave a small, nervous laugh, scratching at the side of his nose. "It'll be a few years, but… I've got one coming up too, y'know? Prom, I mean. Sooo…." Lincoln cleared his throat. "I mean, if you want to…"

Leni raised her eyebrows in surprise before giving Lincoln a wide, happy smile. "…I'd love that."

"It's a date, then." Said Lincoln, and Leni nodded. For a few moments, neither said anything; the two simply stared at one another, and Lincoln noticed Leni was chewing her lip again. "Was, uh… was there something else, Leni?"

"Oh… n-no. Well, I mean, yes. Like, um…" Leni giggled nervously, fidgeting a bit. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Sooo… there's, like, _one_ more thing that would make tonight… perfect." She mumbled the last part, kicking at the carpet bashfully. _God,_ Lincoln thought, _how is she so cute?_

"Anything," Lincoln found himself responding. Seeing her like that, how could he refuse?

"Umm…" Leni looked away, her cheeks turning red. "Can you, like… close your eyes…?"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. Close his eyes? That was weird, but whatever. He complied. For a few seconds, nothing happened; then, he heard her inching forward. For a brief moment, he swore he could feel her breath on his face, and then-

Lincoln's eyes shot wide as dinner plates.

She was kissing him. Not a sibling kiss, mind you… a _real_ kiss.

On the _lips._

Lincoln's mind went haywire. He knew he should stop this, his brain was screaming for him to pull away, but her lips were just so soft, and so warm, and so… _sweet._ As her hand cupped his face, he found himself leaning into the kiss, shutting his eyes as he savored it.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this.

He didn't care.

All too soon, the kiss broke. Lincoln was in a daze, looking up at his sister with half-lidded eyes; she was gazing right back at him with that dreamy, distant expression that had enraptured him before. She looked almost as overwhelmed as he was; then she gasped, as though shocked that she had gone through with it. She shuddered for a moment, making a small, muffled yelp that seemed as though she was stifling a girlish shriek of joy. She took another deep breath before giving Lincoln the warmest smile he had seen all night.

"Good night, Linky~" And with that she was gone, practically skipping back to her room.

Lincoln, however was frozen in place, that same dazed expression on his face. He could still taste her lips on his; strawberry, he realized. Lip gloss? Maybe. Or maybe she's just that sweet.

Wait.

"What the _hell_ just happened…?"

THE END

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, managed to finish that off faster than expected. Thanks to everyone for reading, special shout out to Yellowpikmin88 for his accurate prediction.**

So that's all for now, but what's next? I have a few different ideas, one of which is a simple one-shot that I'll likely knock out in a day or two. The other two are more complicated, one of which would be a sequel to this story; however, that one hasn't really fallen into place yet, so it might be a while. Again, reviews and critique are greatly appreciated, and a massive thank-you to everyone that's followed and favorited so far!


End file.
